


Garazone

by totalnovaktrash



Series: The Collector's Adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, F/F, Original Character(s), Tenth Doctor Era, Timey-Wimey, also Astrid and Lilith are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Lilith, Astrid, and Jenny are on Garazone Central, where Lilith runs into someone she knows and has to have a particularly awkward conversation.





	Garazone

“Garazone!” Lilith declared as she strolled through the marketplace, arm in arm with Astrid. Jenny had disappeared awhile back with a promise of meeting them back at the TARDIS later on. Astrid had elected to stick with Lilith instead of going off on her own. “In the 26 th century, the planets in the Garazone system were considered backwater planets. All outside the direct control of the Earth military, they worked with  the Merchant Space Corps to patrol the surrounding space. Garazone Central was one of humanity’s first major space stations meant for interstellar commerce. By now, it’s well over a century old and houses a bazaar used by dozens of species.”

“Including Time Lords?” Astrid teased.

“Lets just say we should be on the look out for a blonde cricketer with celery pinned to his lapel and his two human companions.” 

The two of them laughed and continued on, stopping every so often to check out a booth. Astrid eventually found a necklace that she adored and Lilith had picked out a variety of gadgets that would amuse the twins. They were on their way to meet up with Jenny when Astrid tugged on Lilith’s arm. “Your father, the one I met the first time, you said he usually wore brown pinstriped suits?”

Lilith frowned. “Yeah.” 

“Well, did he ever wear blue?”

It took a moment, but she spotted whom Astrid was referring to. Someone with gravity defying hair, piercing brown eyes, a blue suit, and the face of a dead man. “You head back to the TARDIS. Let Jen know I’ll catch up with you two soon.”

Astrid nodded and kissed Lilith’s cheek before walking off in the opposite direction. Lilith took a steadying breath and approached the Tenth Doctor. “Finding everything alright?” she asked, nonchalantly.

He shrugged. “For the most part. Also found a few things I shouldn’t have.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Like what?”

“A daughter that I just so happen to have left on Earth with our companion not twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, I can explain that.”

“Don’t say ‘vortex manipulator’,” the Doctor warned, “because you were not wearing that shirt when you and Donna left the TARDIS.”

Mentally, Lilith swore in Gallifreyan. If he was traveling with Donna, that means he’d already met Astrid. “Wasn’t going to.”

“Then how did you get here?”

“Same way you did,” Lilith said. “In a TARDIS.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I would’ve noticed if you were still with me when I dematerialized.”

“Not  _ the _ TARDIS,  _ a _ TARDIS.” She hesitated before continuing. “ _ My _ TARDIS.”

“You don’t have a TARDIS,” he pointed out.

“Yet,” Lilith amended. “A piece of TARDIS coral was my welcome home gift. All I had to do was shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the  dimensional stabilizer to a foldback harmonic of thirty six point three. The growth was accelerated by the power of fifty nine, and I had my own ship in a matter of years.”

“You’ve already gone home, then. This is after you’re done traveling with me,” the Doctor guessed. “And as a reward for messing with my past, I give you your own timeship.”

Lilith sniffed. “I think I adequately proved that I’m responsible enough to handle a TARDIS.”

“Responsible enough?” The Doctor snorted. “‘Responsible’ is not a word I would use to describe someone who deliberately broke the laws of time and prevented a dead woman from dying. Don’t think I didn’t recognize your girlfriend.”

There it was. “I didn’t break any laws saving Astrid.”

“I watched her die.”

“You watched her  _ fall _ ,” Lilith corrected. “Neither of us saw what happened to her after she went over the edge. I spent months planning it out, Dad. You were so caught up in your I’m-so-clever speech and I was a bit preoccupied watching the Host that it’s entirely plausible that both of us missed the sound of a TARDIS materializing, especially if she was on silent.

“I borrowed the extrapolator and modified the shielding mechanism a bit. I made it so anything non-organic, like a forklift or a life support machine, would bounce off the shield but anything organic, like Astrid, would just fall through the open doors.”

“And I was okay with you doing this,” the Doctor said, skeptically.

Lilith sighed. “Dad, sometime in your future, I’m going to risk my life to make sure that you find the love of your lives. The least you could do is allow me a chance at that kind of happiness.”

He studied her face. “You really care about her, don’t you?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then I suppose it’s fine.”

Lilith smirked. “Well at least I know why you didn’t throw a fit when I told you my plan. That worried me a bit.”

He chuckled. “That, or I truly have gone senile in my old age.”

She shook her head. “Maybe in your next incarnation. I, ah, I really should go. The others, they’ll be waiting. Wouldn’t want Jen to fly the ship off without me.” 

The Doctor frowned. “Jen? Like Jenny?”

Lilith cleared her throat. “Did I say Jen? I meant _Ben_. _Ben_ like _Ben_ Jackson. You know, the _Ben_ you traveled with in your first and second incarnations? I’m pretty sure I said _Ben_ , not Jen. Why would Jen be in my TARDIS? No, it’s _Ben_. Definitely _Ben_.”

“Lilith—”

“Bye!” she chirped with a cheery wave and ran off.


End file.
